Currently, in the fabrication of conventional high strength aluminum-alloy material components from sheet, thermal or heat-treating processes are included in the manufacturing process. These steps are to provide high strength by precipitation hardening. This creates three major problems for formed (shaped) sheet products: the heat treatments require a water quench which distorts the sheet and introduces undesirable residual stresses; sheet formability is often very poor in the fully heat treated (precipitation hardened) condition necessitating the sheet forming be carried out immediately after water quenching, before age hardening occurs, which happens even at room temperature; and operational exposures to elevated temperatures (above about 150° F.) cause permanent softening by over-aging (coarsening) of the precipitation precipitation hardening particles. The objectives of this invention are to provide high strength aluminum alloy material sheet that is easy to form in its full strength condition, without the need for a water quench and which does not permanently soften on exposure to elevated temperatures (below the alloy melting point).